A New Life/Second Chances
This is the sixteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Pete felt something poking him on the ribs. It was just then that he realized that he somehow managed to fall asleep even at this situation. He grunted in discomfort, as the poking continued, eventually escalating to an actual kick. He opened his eyes, to see Duncan Green standing by him, armed with an AK-47 as always. By the door to the cell, he saw another bandit, making sure that the situation was controlled. ---- "The fuck do you want?" asked Pete, trying to be as rude as possible. "Get up, little shit. Boss wanna have a... "Private talk" with you." he said, with a creepy grin. "Come on, we ain't got all day." "What the fuck does he want with me?" Pete asked, wondering if that was what Jasper meant with "a long day". If it was, he probably wouldn't enjoy it. "Just come the fuck on..." he said, tired. "No. Just him, you stay. For fuck's sake don't you know what a "private talk" means, girl?" he added, as Sarah got up to follow them. "S-Sorry..." she shakily said. "You don't need to apologize to these fuckers, Sarah." said Pete in her defense. "Oh, I think she needs. It's good that she knows her place, unlike some other fucks like you and your little gay friend." said Duncan with an arrogant smirk. "Otherwise, I'd happily discipline her. Now MOVE!" Pete walked out of the cell the slower he could, looking straight at Duncan's eye, like if he was testing the twin. The bandit, however, gladly accepted his provocation and hit him in the back with the butt of his gun. In pain, Pete continued to walk through the bandit's base, escorted by Duncan and the other bandit. ---- Francis finished his cup of coffee in the cafeteria and threw the plastic cup at the trash can. He never liked this brand, but he was glad he could at least drink something. He got out of the cafeteria and started his morning walking, knowing that in some hours that asshole Norman would come to him to take him to his post in the fence duty. He hated being on face duty, it was boring as fuck. As he was passing by an classroom, Francis felt some hands grabbing him from behind. He tried to call for help, but the stranger's hands covered his mouth. His assaulted pulled him inside the dark classroom, while Francis struggled to break free. "Jesus Christ, Francis calm down! It's me, chill!" said Steph, letting go of him. "Don't you ever fucking do that again, Steph!" said him, angrily. "You scared the shit out of me, geez. The fuck you want so badly to go around and kidnap me like that?" "I need to talk to you. It's serious shit, about the prisoners." she said, with a serious tone. "Oh, fuck. Why do I got suddenly nervous?" Francis said, worried. "You know what I'm trying to say here-" "No." "Francis, come on. We talked about it before, you agreed with it-" "Nope, nope, nope, nope." "Francis stop being such a scared baby, I got them to help us out, I know that it'll work this time!" "You said this last time too, and remember how it ended? They caught you, and I was freaking lucky to hide from them. I don't want to risk it again, Steph. I don't want to mess this up." he said. "Francis, come on man. I know you hate this place as much as I do. You're just too scared to do anything. Do you expect me to believe that you're actually friends with Dennis and Duncan?" she asked, and he wasn't able to respond this, instead looking away from her to his own feet, admitting she was right. "We can do it this time. Did you noticed what is out there?" "A herd." he replied, with a sigh. "A herd is out there. You want to lure them in to create a chaos to distract them of our escape. That's flawed as fuck, and you know it. We could get shot from lost bullets, we could get bitten, we could-" "We could escape. It's the best chance we have. Did you forgot that I still have my brother out there somewhere? Just think about how scared he is now. The last of his own, having to hide from this assholes. I'm willing to give out my life trying to get back to him, if needed." "O-Ok." he agreed. "Okay, I'm with you. It's my turn to guard the prisoners tonight anyway. I could set them free while you lure the biters inside." "Thanks, Francis! You're such a good friend!" said Steph, excitedly hugging him with the biggest smile possible. Francis, not knowing how to handle what just happened, blushed and replied with a shy "Thanks". "Jesus Christ, I told Tom to fix this fucking door... I'll swear that I'll- WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Dennis Green, walking in and catching the two. "FRANCIS YOU FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" "I...It's not what you're- We're just..." Francis tried to explain himself. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouted, charging at Francis. ---- "Get inside." Duncan ordered. "I said... Get... the fuck... inside!" he repeated, pushing Pete inside an dark room, lightened but just a small candle at the middle of a table. It had two chairs, one with makeshift restrains, and the other were Jasper was sit. "Good morning, Peter." Jasper sarcastically greeted him, while Duncan forced him to sit on the other chair and restrained his arms the tightest he could. "It's that your name, right? I eavesdropped some talks between your people and assumed that the "Pete" everyone was talking about it's you. You have a strong look, boy. You the leader?" "You know damn right who was the leader." replied Pete bitterly. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Barry sure had the leader thing in his looks. But you looked to be the second in command, to me at least." he said, not taking out his arrogant smile for a second. "Well, I'll cut to the chase. I admire you, Pete. No, I seriously do. Those people with you, they're all weak. Even that giant black guy. They're weak of will, weak of mind. But you're not. I can see it in your face, you have what it takes to be a strong man in this new world. Have you ever killed someone?" "Yes." Pete simply replied. "I've killed some assholes. I think you know them, some stupid scavenging group, led by a narcissist, egomaniac prick." "Good. May I ask how? And why?" "Why are you asking me that? You already know what happened. Your fucking lapdogs already told you that. They seem a good breed. Do they have pedigree?" "That's a good one there, mate. I'll give you that." Duncan smiled at the insult, even knowing it was directed to himself and his twin brother. "I call the questions here. Now you answer me, or we'll have to start using the hard way." he said, getting out the knife he used to cut off Steve's hand from his pocket and sticking it to the table. "Oh, I am so scared." mocked him Pete. "But if you want me to say it so badly, I'll do it. I crippled that asshole Duke and had my people kill the other two. I left them to get back and eat him alive. Did they got to him?" "He wasn't there when me and brother came. Not even the bones." said Duncan. "Either he got real fucking lucky to escape, or they ate him whole. The other two are still roaming around. No use to waste ammo in such small flies." "Nice one, son. You see, most of the people wouldn't have the balls to pull this out. They'd be all moralistic and shit. Most people would've just shot them in the face to "pull them out of their misery"." said Jasper, sitting on the table and looking at Pete's eyes like a counselor does to give a children an advice. "But you got something in common with me, son. You left Dukey-boy to suffer. And you enjoyed it, you fucking loved it. You played with your prey like a real predator. You like seeing other people suffering, you're just like us two." "The hell I am. Your guys are sick. Monsters. You know what? I enjoyed seeing Duke suffer, but luckily I had someone to remember it how inhuman that was." replied Pete, remembering Angela's words that day. "I had someone to remember that even after the end of the world, we're not savages. After that temporary ecstasy, I felt empty. It didn't helped me at all, only got things worse for me, I regret that action everyday." "What a pussy." said Duncan with a provocative laughter. Pete just ignored him. "Nah. I know that's all bullshit. You have a savage self inside of you, like everyone does. What makes you strong is that you're able to actually release it. So... I have a proposition to me. I want you to join me. I see you have potential, you just have to be willing to give up your last piece of humanity, and we'll rule over them all. Or... You can refuse, and die here with your stupid friends that will always slow you down." "Go fuck yourself." Pete simply replied. "Oh, I see. Duncan, seems like this is your lucky day." he said, signalizing the knife. "Hell yeah." Duncan uncrossed his arms, getting away from the wall he was leaning on, and grabbed the knife on the table. He crazily smiled as he rubbed it on his fingers, before stabbing through Pete's left hand, sticking it to the table. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" shouted Pete in pain. He looked to his bleeding hand, and tried to move it, to no avail, the attempt only made it hurt even more. "Now that's what I'm talking about." said Duncan, enjoying Pete's pain. "Let me ask that again, tough boy. Join me, or stay with your stupid friends, starving to death until I finally decide to kill you just because I'm bored. I'm giving you a second chance because I liked you, Peter. I usually don't do that." "Like I said..." said Pete, trying to hide the pain and control his urge of screaming. "Go... fuck... yourself." "Okay, that does it. Take out his eye." Jasper ordered. "Right eye, or left eye?" Duncan asked, excited. "I don't fucking know, asshole. Just don't stab hard enough to hit his brain. If he wants to die so badly, I don't want it to be by accident." replied Jasper. "Okey-Dokey." Duncan grabbed the knife and slowly pulled it out from Pete's hand, making sure to make the man feel the pain of every millimeter of it cutting through his flesh. When it was all out, he wiped the blood out in his green shirt and restrained Pete's head against the chair with one of his arms, using his fingers to let his eye open. Duncan slowly approached the knife of Pete's eye. He could feel the agony and fear flow through his "prey", before finally forcing the knife in his eye socket, under the eyeball. Pete yelled in pain and tried to struggle in agony, before Duncan tightened his arm in his forehead. "Still, motherfucker. You don't want me to hit your brain by accident, do you?" he said, still manically smiling. Duncan started to force the knife against the eyeball, slowly pushing it out of the socket. Jasper silently watched that emotionless, without even flinching. Duncan, in the other hand, was so joyful about torturing a man that he looked like he was about to have an orgasm. After some seconds of intense pain and agony, Pete's eyeball finally popped out of his socket, and stayed there, still attached to his head by the veins. He sighed in both relief that it was over and shock about what just having his eye removed. He was cold sweating, as he felt the blood rolling down of his now empty eye socket, as Duncan carefully detached the eye from his head. Unable to take it anymore, Pete fainted at the chair. "He passed out." said Duncan, holding the bloody light brown eyeball in his hands. "He took it like a real man, though. Alright, send him to Bill's office, I don't want him to bleed out. After that, lock him up again, and if Bill starts to complain, tell him to have a talk with me." ordered Jasper. "Sure, sir." agreed Duncan, loosening the restrains. He grabbed Pete's unconscious body and lifted him up to put on his shoulders. "Shit. He's going to bleed all over my jacket." "I thought you liked it." said Jasper with a sarcastic tone. "Not when the jacket is new. Anyway, I'll get to it. Later boss." he waved as he opened the door and called some other bandits to help him out. "Later... Pricks." said Jasper to himself, showing his dislike for both men. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams* *Kurt Harrison* *Nate Harrison* *Leon Carter* *Tyrone* *Jasper *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim* *Matthew* *Jessie* *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Francis *Bandit Norman* *Bandit Tom* *Does not appear in this episode.